


In the dark

by Ladyblack29



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyblack29/pseuds/Ladyblack29
Summary: Les premières choses que Deidara remarqua lorsqu’il se réveilla, fut qu’il était attaché, nu et qu’un tissus lui recouvrait les yeux, l’empêchant ainsi de voir où il se trouvait





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, premiere fois que je poste quelque chose sur site! n'hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en penser. Premier chapitre pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu..mais bon...bonne lecture!!

Les premières choses que Deidara remarqua lorsqu’il se réveilla, fut qu’il était attaché, nu et qu’un tissus lui recouvrait les yeux, l’empêchant ainsi de voir où il se trouvait.La panique commença à l’envahir, il chercha désespérément dans ça mémoire un événement qui aurais pu mener a cette situation, mais il ne trouva rien. Il essaya de se débattre, mais réalisa avec horreur, qu’il était attaché par des menottes en cuir qui lui retenaient les poignets et les chevilles, et qu’il était contre une espèce de croix en bois. Alors qu’il allait ce mettre a appeler a l’aide, il entendit une porte s’ouvrir, puis se refermer. Incapable de voir il se concentra sur son ouïe, pour entendre, et peut être comprendre ce qu’il se passait.  
Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, pour s’arrêter a quelques pas de lui.  
\- Hum, dites, vous pouvez me dire où je suis et pourquoi? Demanda t’il  
\- Qui je suis? Lui demanda La voix  
C’était un homme, sa voix était douce,froide, mais empreinte d’autorité. Deidara était perdu, comment diable pouvez t’il savoir qui était cet homme?!!  
Il entendit des pas se rapprocher, jusqu’à ce que la personne se retrouve en face de lui. Il sentit un main se poser sur sa joue avant de glisser et de lui attraper violemment les cheveux en tirant en arrière. Deidara poussa un cri de douleur mêler de surprise, et la colère monta en lui, cet homme, cet inconnu avait oser toucher à ces cheveux!  
\- Ne touche pas à mes cheveux!  
\- Ne t’inquiete pas, ils sont précieux, je vais en prendre soins, lui sussura La voix. Maintenant dis moi, Qui je suis?  
\- J’en ai aucune idée, cracha Deidara, il commençait à en avoir plus qu’assez de cet homme et son attitude, pour qui se prenait il!  
La main se resserra douloureusement dans ces cheveux et il réprima un cri de douleur.  
-Bien, dit La voix, je vais t’expliquer les règles, pour l’instant il y en a deux. La première,et que tu dois m’appeler Maître, la deuxième, est que, peut importe ce que je te demande, tu dois m’obéir en toutes circonstances. Désobéis à une seule de ces règles et tu sera sévèrement punis, est ce bien compris?  
\- Non mais ça va pas?! pour qui tu te prends,je suis pas ton espèce de servant! Comme si j’allais t’appeler maître et faire tout ce que tu veux! T’as intérêt à me relâcher, je commence à en avoir marre de ton jeu stupide! Deidara était furieux, pour qui cet homme se prenait il à croire qu’il allait lui obéir sans rien dire.  
-Bien, je vois, dit La voix.  
La mains, qui était dans ces cheveux, relâcha sa prise, et il entendit des pas s’éloigner. Deidara pensa qu’il allait partir, mais au lieu d’entendre la porte s’ouvrir, il entendit un bruit de frottement et les pas revenir vers lui.  
\- Je t’avais prévenu, désobéis et tu sera punis, dis La voix.  
Avant que Deidara ne puisse lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, une douleur lui vrilla le torse, lui laissant une sensation de brûlure. Avant qu’il n’est pu s’en remettre, un deuxième coup s’abattit sur en travers de ces cuisses, et un troisième, et un quatrième, jusqu’à ce qu’il perde le compte, et que la seul chose qu’il puisse ressentir fut la douleur qui lui vrillait l’avant du corps, la douleur fut tel, que Deidara sentis peu à peu qu’il perdait le sens de la réalité et sombrer peu à peu dans l’inconscience. Et lorsqu’elle vint, il l’accueillis à bras ouvert.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin du premier chapitre, dites moi si vous voulez une suite!!


End file.
